Love Hina: The Sacrifice For Love
by Speed Ke'Dai
Summary: The Arrival of Urashima Kanako has the Hinata Sou in turmoil! Will the girls be able to handle themselves until Keitaro returns? And who is this strange man that says he has news from Grandma Hina? KeixMitsu & OCxMoto
1. Chp1 Meet Miyaki Tenzo

A/N: 3 whole years...If my first set of viewers won't forgive me then I understand completely. I'm not as much as a writer as I am an artist...and a slacker. I've recently did a lot of research on how this story is going to progress and I'm happy with the results. Hopefully there won't be any problems I cant deal with.

So, as the new summary states. This occurs during the first time-skip/ Love Hina Again. Chapter 76 will be ignored or altered until further notice to further bond Miyaki Tenzo & Aoyama Motoko.  
Now let's start over, yeah?

* * *

"**Hinata-Sou has been reborn as Hinata Inn!**" numerous women shouted as they strolled the crowded streets of Hinata City. Doing their best to promote the Inn's newly renovated housing.

"**An exciting opening ceremony will be coming to you soon!**" the lead of the march, Naru Narusegawa spoke in a lovely floral designed kimono, her hair tied neatly into pigtails and merrily tapping the miniature round drums that were strapped across her shoulder.

Along her right side was her close friend, Konno Mitsune, dressed as a witch with a rather tall pointed hat with flowers decorating the rim to the tip of it and back down again in an ' X ' fashion. Slowly striking a large drum as they moved along at a steady pace.  
To Naru's left were Maehara Shinobu and Aoyama Motoko. Shinobu was dressed as a bee and giving out flyers to any citizen that would require one. Motoko was slightly behind her in a rather amusing old European costume (You know...the one with the short pants and suspenders. If anyone can give me the name I'd appreciate it if it has one.) with twin braided pigtails and blowing on a tuba. She was obviously not enjoying this at all.  
Kaolla Su was dressed as a jester and was happily prancing around! Differentiating herself from Shinobu's polite manner and tossing flyers everywhere, a cheeky smile plastered on her face the entire time. And Sarah McDougal was standing very tall behind Naru, on stilts of course. She was dressed in a similar fashion to Mitsune and adorned a witch hat that was more easily identified at first glance. She wore a over-fitting coat over her blouse and was just as happy as Su.

This is what they were all reduced to if they wanted to continue their stay at Hinata Inn, which was now under the watch of Keitaro's sister, Urashima Kanako.

"Look Mommy! A Witch!" A little girl said as she pointed at Mitsune with a happy smile.

"What Witch!" Mistune shouted back in surprise. Taking the little girls statement to heart. " _This is stupid. _Flyers for everyone!"

" HINATA INN, COMING BACK ONCE AGAIN!" Su tossed out more flyers as she bounced ahead of the group.

* * *

" Reborn huh? " a tall brown skinned man read from the flyer that was handed out. He was currently wearing a green cotton collared shirt,washed-out black jeans and white sneakers. His shoulder length black hair was currently held into a ponytail and any way to gaze into his eyes were blocked by a white hat. A rather large duffel bag was strapped over his left shoulder and a suitcase was to his right.  
He watched the girls strum down further down the streets and thought about following them to his destination.

" _Hmmm, I don't think they'll be heading back so soon..._" he looked at the flyer again and saw that the Inn's cafe was open around this time and welcomed visitors or those just passing by.

" _I'll rest there for a bit. The flight here wasn't exactly the smoothest" _a popping sound from his neck reminded him. " The walk here to there will be about 20 minutes...better get a move on" he said as he locked in the stroller handle of the suit case and picked it up.

* * *

"Thank you for choosing The Hinata Cafe! We hope to see you again!" Mutsumi waved to the leaving customers. The Cafe was having a rather relaxed day, customers appearing and talking amongst themselves and required little service from the workers.

Haruka sighed out a cloud of smoke from behind the cash register. " I suppose I can handle anymore customers from here Mutsumi. How about you take a break?"

" Thank you Haruka-san. I'll go for a small walk around the inn. My legs are starting to get pins and needles." Mutsumi moaned as she removed her apron and walked towards the exit. Just as she turned the corner she had bumped into a taller man and fell back, only to be caught.

"Ah! Sorry about that. I'm not fully aware of whats going on around me." Mutsumi smiled shyly at the man. "No need to apologize ma'am, I'm off my game as well. I'm rather tired so I came here to rest."

"Then enjoy your time here sir" Mutsumi said and she bowed slightly and walked away on her break. The man smiled and made his way inside. "Can I help you young man?" Haruka had her eye on him since he had talked to Mutsumi. The man smiled under his hat, and without being able to look into his eyes Haruka's hand made it's way towards the Beretta she had clipped under the table. " _Let's hope I'm wrong today..._"

"You can actually. The place on the hill was originally the Hinata-Sou right? So you must be Urashima Haruka-san" he removed his duffle bag from his shoulders and began to dig through it for something. " I have some letters for you guys from Hina-obaasan! She gave e'm to me before I left. She said to make sure they arrived in their respective recipients hands."

" Damn, there's goes today's action"

"What?"

"N-Nothing" Haruka said as she lit another cigarette. He removed his hat and wiped his forehead with his forearm. " Okay, here it is: _To Haru-chan_." he said as he got up and walked towards Haruka to give her the letter. Haruka managed to get a good look at his face now...and it wasn't exactly as she expected.  
The kid had some bags the size of potatoes under his yellow eyes and had a gloomy aura around him.

When was the last time this guy got some shut eye?

"Thanks. How about you go sit down at a table and I get you some tea. You look like you need it."

"Thank you very much. I'd appreciate it!" he smiled as he walked back to his luggage and dragged it along to a table closest to the wall and sat with his back against it.

" So what are you doing here..." Haruka stretched out the last word in order for him to fill out the blanks but she never got an answer. She turned around to see the young man sleeping against the wall. At first glance you'd think he was just there thinking deeply about something, but the drool made it easily evident. Haruka chuckled slightly and outed her cigarette onto a nearby ashtray and picked up the letter her adoptive mother had sent her.

" Maybe this can explain Kanako's appearance." She opened the letter in hopes of hearing some news to get the girl further away from here.

_" Hello Haru-chan! How have you been these days? I'm doing quite well here in the USA. I managed to run into Seta and Keitaro-chan as well. The sleeping young man before you is Miyaki Tenzo. I have known his family for quite sometime now and it has been a wonderful experience to see his mother again.  
Ten-kun is a free-lance __artist__ that has wanted to visit his father's homeland. So I gave him this chance!  
No doubt Kanako-chan has made changes to Hinata-Sou, so getting him in will surely be easier._".

"Eh? Why would you want this boy here?"

_" He has reminded me a lot of Motoko-chan. Speaking of her how is she? Has she finally started liking boys yet? Ohohoh I really hope so. It's about time she starts getting out of that shell! Be sure that these two come into contact with one another. I have an odd feeling that they'll become the BEST of friends!"_

In Haruka's mind that statement ended with Hina giggling like a school girl.

"...You're playing matchmaker again aren't you..."

_" Please take care of Ten-kun for me. If anything problematic occurs he has more than enough funds to vacate to another location or repair Hinata-Sou. I'll see you all soon Haru-chan! Sayonara ~ Hina-obaachan._

_PS. Keitaro-chan should be arriving within a week! Seems like he's picked up Seta's driving skills..._"

Haruka put down the letter and massaged her temples. This was going to be a pain in the ass. She can already tell. She looked at Tenzo, who really had no plan of waking up anytime soon. " It's better you rest up, you're gonna be put through hell in order to be given a chance to stay here."

* * *

_5 Hours Later..._

Kanako had managed to make all of the tenants except Naru flee the Hinata Inn. Shinobu had been over loaded with tasks and in the confusion ended up fusing laundry with her dishes! Kitsune took flight when Kanako had interfered with her gambling...and Kanako's choice of horse won. Motoko had complained about being completely decked out in Samurai armor and demanded a fight to reclaim the Hinata Inn and return it to an all girls dormitory but the weight of the armor nearly made her drown. When her armor was removed...let's just say that Motoko was running with what few articles of clothing she had left.  
By far Su and Sarah were harmed the most. Emotionally that is. Su's banana bunches were thrown into a fierce flame along with Sarah's artifacts that her dad had given to her!

And here was Naru, cleaning the windows with the ' help ' of a bungee cord.

" _Now I know how Keitaro felt "_

" Please continue smiling..." Kanako called from the other side of the window as Naru plastered on one of the most happiest smiles she could in such a situation onto her face. Naru couldn't really believe that this mean girl was Keitaro's sister!

"Err, since you're Keitaro's sister, can I ask you something?" Naru said slightly nervous,

"...Yes?"

"What was Keitaro like when he was young?" a sudden spring in her voice was noticed by Kanako as she stared at Naru.

"Please refrain from using my brother's first name. It's discourteous..." she turned her back to Naru.

_" WHY YOU ARROGANT LITTLE B-" _the doorbell interfered with Naru's train of thought as Kanako faced her again.

"Smile..." Naru turned around quickly and bowed towards the customer.

"We-Welcome to the Hinata Inn!" Tenzo looked up to see where the voice came from and waved. "Hey there! I'm here with a message for the manager of the inn from Urashima Hina."

"I am the manager" Kanako said as she seemingly teleported beside Tenzo.

"I'm done with the windows" Naru shouted as she shut the window, unknowingly getting a part of her gown caught within in and loss her footing. She barreled down the rest of the bungee cord and lost most of her outfit, save the apron. Now she was all tied up " No! I'm stuck!"

"Remember your smile, Narusegawa-san." Kanako looked at Naru without a care. " Now about that message...Eh?" They boy was gone, but his bags were still here.

"That was quite dangerous Miss." Tenzo landed with Naru wrapped into her maid's robe. Naru stared at the young man in shock.

"_ He obscured his vision the entire time? I can't belive that..." _Naru blushed slightly as she stood up on her own feet and thanked the man.

" Do you wish to make anymore adjustments to your presence before I remove my hat?"

"Ah! Thank you!" she shouted as she hurried off inside. Kanako eyed the man suspiciously, she didn't notice when he disappeared. " _Obaasan really did send you..._" she thought as Tenzo removed the tightened hat from his head and let out a breath of relief.

"That started to hurt really..."

"...I believe we have business to discuss, sir. Please follow me."

* * *

" _I know you're already terrorizing the current resident of what used to be the Hinata-Sou. But knowing my grand-daughter I'm sure you're doing it in the most efficient and meaningful way as possible._

_Hopefully the renovations have been fruitful and everything is running smoothly. I want you to add this young man as a resident to the Hinata-Sou ( or whatever you've done to it in Keitaro's absence). I am sure he will do whatever it takes to keep himself out of trouble with the other girls. His abilities are splendid and he can be put to any kind of job._

_Enjoy your time as manager Kana-chan. I'll see you all later!_  
_Love, Hina-obaachan._

_PS. Have him placed in Room 303 as a security measure. I'm sure Motoko will have no problem dealing with him swiftly if a problem were to arise ~_ ."

" _…..Grandmother, what are you up to..." _thought Kanako as she read over the more important part of the letter. Kanako had to obey her grandmother. It would be traitorous not to after she accepted her into the Urashima family so kindheartedly. She would not judge her grandmothers decision.

"So Urashima-san, may I take my leave? I was told to wait until you had finished reading the letter before I moved along.

"...You will stay in room 303 on the third floor. You are free to do as you wish until I sort out a proper work schedule for you." Kanako stated as she stood up and walked to the door.

"...Wait...what? Hina-obaachan wants me to stay here?"

"Yes, and under my watch as manager. In order to stay you must work or pay the rent. I will speak to you soon." and with that she left in search of Naru.

"...I am so confused...but am very thankful." Tenzo smiled as he collected his baggage. Now all he had to do was deliver one more letter, and that was to Urashima Keitaro. He wouldn't be here for awhile. Tenzo's main priority now was to get to his room, unpack and hit the sack. Five hours of sleep doesn't do a tired body good. He wanted to drop asleep right after he had got that girl, Narusegawa out of her predicament.

" _Why would you let somebody use a bungee cord to clean windows though? It's not like these styles of roof tiles aren't easily climbable...I hope I get to clean the windows sometime" _he smiled to himself and he found his room and quickly laid down his futon.

Miyaki Tenzo was an artist alright. Martial Artist, Escape Artist and your average stiller of life and fountain of imagination. Tomorrow may be a good day indeed...

* * *

E/N: That's it for now guys. Hope you liked the new beginning of what used to be Forbidden Desires.  
You may comment if you like, but I'm honestly not expecting any seeing as I nearly abandoned this idea. But it just kept nagging me and nagging me, it was something I always wanted to do, but believed I never had to skill to do it. Anyway, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and Joyful Kwanza (Don't really know, sorry if I misspell XP) to all of you who celebrate either tradition!  
Have a wonderful day/night.

Sayonara!


	2. Author's Renewal Note

Hey Guys! Just a quick bump to let all of my... readers that I abandoned...know that I've redone the story. And it's only progressed to chapter 1 so far. Please give it a read! And if past readers don't want to, I understand completely and accept your hate.

Happy Holidays to all!  
_~ Ke'Dai_


	3. Chp2 The Reason to Stay

A/N: Sorry for being so late with this guys. The way I was progressing the beginning by following the manga so much discouraged me for a bit. I'll do my best at avoiding that and getting things back on track. I'm also thinking about writing another story but I'll save those details for the End Note.  
Enjoy!

* * *

" _I love you, Narusegawa!" Keitaro shouted from the hospital bed. Then his brain caught up to what his mouth just released into the world. 'Wait, what did I just say?'_

_Naru had frozen in her tracks at his confession, her cheeks turning red with her immense blush. She refrained from turning around to face Keitaro and swallowed hard._

_" You really do?"_

_Keitaro was shocked at her question. His mouth already said too much, there was no way he could back out of this._

_" O-of course I do Narusegawa!"_

_Naru had one of the happiest smiles in the world plastered on her face as she folded her arms and listened to Keitaro. He had finally mustered the courage to confess to her, albeit at the most awkward of times. But something didn't sit right with Naru. Why was there this strange pain in her chest? Where were the tears of sadness coming from?_  
_Keitaro had heard Naru sniffling. Was she crying tears of joy? It was one of the most unlikely outcomes, and I'm talking about one out of forty-five different outcomes Keitaro played through in his head, that he'd expected._

_Naru wiped the tears from her eyes, " That's...that's very sweet of you to say, Keitaro." She turned around and gave a small smile towards him. " Can you give me some time to think about it?" Keitaro stared at Naru's smile and nodded slowly._

_"Thank you...I'll see you soon" Naru bowed as she headed out the door. Keitaro watched her as she left, he was happy that Naru had decided to give his confession some thought rather than crushing his heart or worse, placing him in the friend-zone! But that smile, something about that smile didn't fit well with him. It was a smile that brought about worries. Maybe he had chosen a bad time to confess, maybe letting his feelings get the best of him wasn't such a good idea._

_He looked at his broken leg, the others said that it'd take three months for that to heal completely and he should be out in three weeks. He grabbed at his chest, hoping that he wouldn't have to be back here anytime soon..._

* * *

Nightfall was soon approaching as Hinata Inn's only remaining employee had slumped into a chair in the kitchen and let gravity guide her face towards the flat and somewhat soothing surface of the table. She had still been working non-stop even after that strange man arrived to Kanako. Naru hadn't gotten the chance to ' reward ' the man for helping her down, she was too embarrassed and flustered to give him a nice 'n hard straight to the face." _He probably won't be back Naru, just let it go _" Naru released a tired breath and heard a beastly growl coming from her stomach. Dear Kami, she was glad no one was around to hear that! She slithered up and out of her chair and dug into the nearest pantry only to find a few cups of instant ramen. She grabbed one and drifted over to the counter-top water heater to fill the cup. A pair of chopsticks held the lid down until she believed the noodles were ready.

Nearly three minutes later she removed the chopsticks and removed the lid completely to be met with a cheap yet wonderful aroma of miso beef. With a small cry of praise Naru dug into her dinner.

"...When are you returning, Keitaro." a tired hand glided through her bangs. Here she was pleading for the return of a man that was thousands of miles away from her. Naru wouldn't  
lie to herself. She missed the kind and reliable calamity magnet that was her friend.

* * *

**Three_ Weeks Later after the Tokyo U. Incident..._**

_Keitaro had finally returned to his rightful home. He was extremely happy to finally leave the dull and sterile confines of the hospital and go back to a visual routine of vibrant colors and the natural aroma of mother earth._

_Rather than getting a big welcome back like he had hoped for so much whilst in the hospital, the only person, or in this case, animal there to acknowledge his return was Tama-chan. Keitaro picked up Tama-chan and rested on the wooden fence that bordered Hinata-sou. Gently petting Tama-chan's shell Keitaro sat their in defeat. He really shouldn't expect anyone to be there during the afternoon. But Keitaro was quickly brought out of his stupor when he heard a voice coming out of the house. He quickly hid behind a tree and peeked from behind to see who it was. It was Naru!_

_Keitaro quickly righted himself back into cover. Memories of what Naru said to him in the hospital flashed through his mind as he swallowed hard. Now that he thought about it, maybe no one being here to greet him was good in it's own way. He wasn't sure if he would be able to face Naru's judgment. He peeked around again as she walked down the stairwell and something about her caught his eye. Narusegawa had just seemed to become more radiant since she had entered college. Keitaro slid out his hiding spot once Naru had left his line of sight. Once her classes were over for the day, their meeting would be inevitable._

_" How could I have confessed to Naru so suddenly " the Kanrinrin said as he heard a sudden burst of coughing from above him._

_" Y-You did what?"_

_The voice was a dead giveaway. " Mistune-san! What are you doing here!"_

_Moments later Mitsune listened attentively to Keitaro's dilemma. And from her past experiences with Naru's lack of will to turn down pursuers, things were not in Keitaro's favor._

_"Can't believe she told you to wait" the fox-like woman said as she downed what little sake was remaining in the bottle._

_" Since elementary school Naru-chan's been an apathetic girl. Her looks had fooled numerous boys during our school years and she turned e'm all down."_

_" By numerous you mean three or five, right?"_

_" Nah, about twenty five to thirty boys would approach her" Keitaro almost died when he heard that statistic! Mitsune would be a fool to not recognize the look of absolute defeat on Keitaro's face. But maybe Naru's changed from that listless girl she was. She obviously hadn't mentioned Keitaro's confession to her and she was her best friend! Maybe she really gave it some thought._

_" No worries Keitaro. I'm sure Naru will give you an answer! Maybe you'll get a little extra if you're lucky, huh?" Kitsune teased with a suggestive jerk of her hands. The redness of Keitaro's face had sent her keeling over laughing! That defeated look left his face, he looked better without it..._

_A vulpine-like smile appeared on Mitsune's face._

_" How 'bout a bit of espionage Keitaro?"_

_" Eh?"_

* * *

_**Room 305, Narusegawa Naru**_

_After suiting up into Su's latest chameleon camouflage, Mitsune and Keitaro had strolled into her room. Naru wouldn't be home anytime soon, but Su's suits were utilized in case another tenant barged into Naru's room._

_Kitsune quickly browsed Naru's bookshelf and pulled out a book._

_"Aha! Found it!" she showed the book to Keitaro._

_'That really is Narusegawa's dairy!' he was surprised at how fast Mitsune managed to find that thing. These two truly have been friends for a long time._

_"I-I don't think we should go barging onto Narusegawa's secrets like this Mitsune-san!" Keitaro said as he covered his eyes._

_" If you didn't want to read you wouldn't be so close to me." she smiled as she opened the book._

_"Hey, when did you confess?"_

_" It was April 1st"_

_Kitsune let out a single ' Ha! ' at the odd date and scanned the book for an entry. " Here we go, today-"_

_"I''m Home!" Naru's voice traveled through the empty house. Keitaro began to panic as Mitsune quickly closed the book and nearly slammed it back into the bookshelf. Naru's footsteps were getting faster and louder as her silhouette appeared behind the door. Mitsune hit a button on the gauntlet over her left arm that activated Su's suits. Which, with a small beep, camouflaged Keitaro and Mitsune perfectly in Naru's room._

_Naru was positive she heard people talking in her room. Maybe the sun was hotter than she thought..._

_" Oh yeah. Military high grade camouflage by our residential maniac! Su is the best!" Keitaro heard Mitsune whisper. Then he saw an article of clothing drape itself across Mitsune's head. Naru was changing her clothes and now down to her undergarments. Mitsune quickly covered Keitaro's mouth._

_" Not a word Keitaro!" the following nose bleed that occurred when Naru adjusted her panties could not have been blocked much to Kitsune's dismay._

_"Hey, this is..." Naru said as she ruffled through her drawer. She swiftly adorned the attire, it was her middle school uniform! Keitaro could not have been more happy right now. He would find someway to repay Su for her wonderful endeavors towards mankind!_

_"Wow! I can't believe I can still fit into this" Narusegawa twirled around and admired her figure in the mirror until she heard someone sneeze!_

_" Ki-Kitsune?" she looked around frantically and found no one..._

_" I-I need to write that important thing down before I start hallucinating!"_

_'Important thing?' Keitaro thought as Mistune smiled and whispered,_

_" Maybe she's talking about the confession! Let's see!" And much to their surprise, Naru's train of thought was on the cuisine that she and Mutsumi experienced at the university and Fortune Temple. If it wouldn't blow their cover both Mitsune and Keitaro would've fainted._

_"Hmm...shouldn't Keitaro be returning today?" A ray of hope?_

_" I'll no longer have to clean the bathroom!" Nope. Not a single one._

_"Alright! That should be it! I'll relax in the hot springs then take a nap!" And Naru was off. Keitaro was utterly shocked. He began to dreadfully laugh to himself as he seemed to slowly slither his way out of the room. Was that all he was good for? Cleaning and maintaining Hinata-sou? Thing's weren't looking so good anymore for him..._

_"Pull yourself together Keitaro! I'm sure-" Mitsune was cut off as the diary had flipped to April 1_

_st. The only thing she was able to glimpse were the words ' for Kitsune-chan ' and the pages were continually shifted by the wind._

_'For...for me?'_

* * *

**Back to the present...**

"Narusegawa, you have a new colleague that will be co-operating with you tomorrow to uphold the condition of the Inn" Kanako stated from the doorway to the kitchen, stopping Naru near the end of her meal.

'…...Aww no'

" His room is between yours and Aoyama Motoko's old room. I trust that if the need ever arises you can deal with any problem that occurs between you two. It would be easier fixing two rooms than parts of the Inn."

'Nooo! Nooooooooooooooo!' That man from earlier was the new tenant, and he would sleep in the room next to her! Naru was not in the mood for this kind of news. Well now she can deck him in the nose but she was too tired for this! If this was Kanako's plan to get her out, it's pretty darn good.

"If you're willing to rehire us I'm sure he'll be no problem to handle Ma'am" a tone of voice that Naru was both mad at and happy to hear. Everyone had returned, with a small smile and an apologetic look that was mostly directed towards Naru.

"Sorry for leaving you by yourself Naru-senpai! But we've realized that this is the only place we can go." the tall swordswoman, Motoko stated as Shinbou jumped in with a blush.

"Let's work together, ok?" Naru smiled brightly and twisted around to face Kanako with a new resolve!

"Well? We won't leave even if you want us to! Because this is our very own Hinata-sou!" everyone smiled in agreement. Kanako stared at the reunited group and turned her back to them.

"...Very well, do as you wish" shouts of joy reached her ears as she walked to the kitchen entrance. She looked back at the residents then continued on her way, she still had to work to do.  
The Hinata gangs celebration began and they feasted upon the odd concoction of Su's burnt bananas and a special curry composed of one of their shirts. Even if Shinobu mixed this up, it still tasted good. Shinobu was indeed a master of the kitchen.

"So, who's the new male employee Kanako was talking about?" Kitsune was the first to speak during the meal. Everyone, except Su had either slowed down or stopped eating in order to hear of this mysterious man as Naru gave a tired sigh.

"It's someone that came with news from Hina-obaachan."

"Did you get to hear it?"

"No. He said that it was for the manager of the inn and Kanako guided him inside. I would've tried to listen in but I had...other things to deal with." the memory of nearly being left hanging around in a hadaka apron sent a shiver up Naru's spine.

"I guess we'll see and hear everything ourselves tomorrow then." Kitsune said in a thoughtful manner with a hand under her chin.  
With the small reunion over with, Su, Sarah, Shinobu and Motoko had stalked off to their rooms leaving Kitsune and Naru at the table. The silence in the room was deathly quiet as Naru menacingly stared at Kitsune who squirmed under her intense gaze.

" N-Now now Naru-"

"Don't you _Naru _me" Naru stated back in an angry tone.

"I was only going to be gone for a few hours I swear!" Kitsune said in defense to what Naru was springing on her.

"You've really got to do something with this gambling habit of yours if it's going to affect you like this" Naru rubbed her temples in a circular motion to stave off her anger and the minor headache she was getting.

" I'm not betting as heavily as I used to ya know? Besides, I wouldn't have ran out if Kanako hadn't interfered...Huhuu maybe I could use her luck to my advantage" a vulpine-like grin was all Naru needed to see before she rolled her eyes and laughed lightly at her best friends antics.

"...I'd never abandon this place Naru. Not after what you've helped me gain" Kitsune opened both of her eyes at her long-time friend.

"You better. I hope my reward is coming along nicely." said Naru as she folder her arms over her chest in a smug manner and looked at Kitsune through one opened eye. Kitsune openly laughed.

"Don't worry, the story is coming along fine. I'm working near the end of the final chapter"

"Good. Has any of the publishers got back into contact with you?" Kitsune nodded.

" Yeah, Seisai Shinkou, Aru Hon & Gendo Azuma have all made more than generous offer for my work!"

"Even Gendo Azuma? That's extremely impressive Kitsune!" jumped Naru before she shared a hug with Mitsune.

"I know right? If it weren't for you I'd still be slacking off."

"You mean more don't you?" Naru cocked and eyebrow and teased. Mitsune slapped her on the shoulder playfully.

"Shut up" she laughed. But what Naru said was true. If she hadn't taken up her offer she would have still remained that ' free-lance writer ' she claimed to be.

* * *

**After failing to gather information on Keitaro's Confession...**

_Mitsune let herself go into the rejuvenating waters of Hinata-Sou's inn as her hands kneaded at her neck. With a swing of her head to the left, then the right, now all around a cracking sound was heard as Mitsune released a content breath and slowly sunk chin-deep into the waters._

_Naru had caught her messing around with Keitaro in her school uniform she had recently tried on herself! Luckily, Naru had her bathing pan with supplies in her hands and was heading towards the hot springs which allowed Keitaro to hobble off at break neck speeds with Mitsune close behind._

_' If you do this and she still dumps you, come find me and let your big sister comfort you!'_

_Those words floated around in Mitsune's head as she sat there. What did she really mean when she said that?_

_"Curse you and your noble charms Keitaro" she huffed with a slight blush to her face. The shifting sound of the shoji doors alerted Mitsune to Naru's entry. No words were exchange between the two as Naru slid into the water. She glared at Mitsune, who's only viable respone was to smile sheepishly and shrug ' Sorry! '. Naru sighed as she scooped up a hand full of water and gently scrubbed at her face._

_"...Hey Naru?"_

_"Mm?" she wouldn' acknowledge her verbally for wearing her uniform!_

_"Did Keitaro profess to you?"_

_"What the? How'd you know!" There goes verbally ignoring Mitsune for the rest of the night._

_"I know where you hide your diary." she said with a slight evil smile._

_"Damnit Kitsune! How much did you read?" seriously stated Naru which made Mitsune suddenly feel a bit nervous._

_"I stopped after the profession." Mitsune swallowed._

_"...So you don't know about **the thing**?"_

_"N-no?" she said as Naru eyed her suspiciously. Mitsune seemed to be telling the truth, so Naru folded her arms._

_"Good. I rather tell you it in person"_

_"About what? Mitsune said cautiously. Suddenly the line that she had read before the pages continued to flip entered her mind: ' for Kitsune-chan'_

_"...I want you to have Keitaro."_

* * *

**E/N:** And there's the end of chapter 2. This was supposed to be up from the third week in April but bills happened and everything here got SHUTDOWN. The only time where I had nothing to do. One of the most boring moments of my life. At least I was able to renew why I shouldn't be afraid of the dark...

Right. Happy Belated 18th Birthday to me! I am now a legal adult in most countries! But I''m pretty sure legal age for men here was 21...maybe the government changed that when I wasn't paying attention...maybe I'm trippin'.

As I stated in the opening note, my idea for another story would be based around the Naruto series. It may have been done before, but would any of you like to read my depiction of what it would be like if Sakura received the Curse Mark?  
I'm not much of a Sakura fan (NaruHina forever) but it'd be a good write. If any of you would like to see it please say so in your reviews. If the idea gets enough votes from you guys I'll gladly begin to work on it. Also, if any of you would like to co-write it, it would be my honor. Of course, I'll need a sample of your writing!

Ahh, nearly forgot. For fans of video game music remixes please check out M.I.L.D Fleet's newest album called ' Demo Disk' here's the link (remove the spaces): http:/ www. Mildfleet .com  
You can hear the track immediately through a little plugin they've got on the main page before you decide to download it.  
Their skills have really improved since their other album, MILD Music.

Write you guys later,  
~ _Speed Ke'Dai_

_Seisai Shinkou – Developing Detail_

_Aru Hon - A Certain Book_

_Gendo Azuma – Bounds East_

**_*The above translations may not be correct*_**


	4. Chp3 The Ordeal

A/N: And I am back with a new chapter of my Love Hina fanfic! I'm really hoping to start creating chapters that are at least 10 pages or longer seeing as anything shorter makes my spine tingle in the oddest of ways. So updating may take longer if I want to fit that criteria...  
I mean, really! The first chapter of my Naruto fanfic ' Motivated by a Curse ' is over 5,600 words. 'Sacrifice for Love ' is over 6,500 in TWO chapters.  
I guess that title actually means I'm the motivated one huh?

Now, let's get along with that past conversation between Naru & Mitsune in the hot springs!

* * *

_"...Huh?" Mitsune twirled a pinky finger in her ear. She knows she just didn't hear what she thought she heard._

_" I said, that I want you to have Keitaro." Naru said as Mitsune just stared at her. She was dead serious about this._

_" I...I don't understand." Naru sighed as she looked down and stared into the reflective surface of the hot spring._

_" I've been an obstacle for you getting into a relationship with guys since middle school right? I thought that, maybe before I ruined another heart, I'll give you the first chance at it." Mitsune couldn't really believe what Naru just admitted._

_" So you were going to turn him down..." Mitsune's brow furrowed in anger. Naru laughed,_

_" Do you honestly think I wouldn't return the feelings of a man who has fought tooth and nail with death," she was pretty sure after she sent him packing with a Naru Punch he and the grim reaper had a duel of some sorts over his soul. Because there was no way he'd just come back here with a smile on his face after that kind of punch. No, he was just happy he would keep his life. " and has done nothing but love a brat who does her best to hurt him? I would be a fool to deny him any longer..." she pulled her knees closer to her chest. She was really falling for the clumsy Kanrinrin, Mitsune could see that easily as well._

_" Then why would you want to give him to me? Even after discovering your feelings for him."_

_"Because I want to do something for the person that has always been there for me through thick and thin." Naru tucked her head into her arms more as the bangs of her hair obstructed the view of her eyes. "It's about time that I repaid my debt to the girl who's happiness was obscured by her best friend for so long."_

_Mitsune stared at Naru's closed form. The pain of giving the man of your dreams away was evident in her body language. Yeah, Naru did have most of the male students after her in middle school days. And Mitsune had lagged behind with her crush for Seta when she discovered Naru's. But to say that she was straight up standing in the way of her and a good relationship..." And what if I said 'No' to your proposal?" Naru sniffed as she lifted her head to rubbed her tear stained cheeks._

_" Then I'll be miserable knowing that I was the one that ruined another chance for you to be the merry woman you used to tell me you'd be." Mitsune flinched. "...A man like Keitaro is hard to come by_

_Mitsune, you know that. I don't want to see you drowning in your sorrow's anymore..." Mitsune sighed. Every other person just saw the happy drunk Mitsune. But only Naru has seen her other drunk persona, the one that has been crying and swimming in a sea of depression because of her inability to find someone to love her for who she was and not just for her body._

_"Naru, I don't want to hurt you" Naru snorted. Where the hell did she find such a caring friend..._

_"You won't...If you and Keitaro work out fine then I'll be able to get over it." Naru's eyes were locked onto the fence that surrounded the hot spring with an angry expression on her face. Her face turned to lock on to Mitsune, " Take him before I turn him into a monster." Mitsune did not like the sound of that and the look on Naru's face._

_"...Or worse." Mitsune swallowed. She had an idea of what Naru meant. A miserable Naru led to an angry Naru. An angry Naru led to a violent Naru and even though Keitaro had an extremely large tolerance for pain, every human has a breaking point. It'd only be a matter of time before he struck back. No, Keitaro wouldn't strike the woman he loves, he'd rather..._

_"Okay Naru." said Mitsune in a defeated tone. Naru smiled,_

_"Good, and here are the rules to date him." Mitsune immediately looked at Naru like she had grown a second head! 'Rules?!You aren't even his mother for Kami sakes!'_

_" Number 1. You hurt him and I'll take him back after hurting you!" Okay, that scared the older woman a bit._  
_"Number 2 is more of a request from me...You need to help me write a story for a competition." Naru looked away with that last request, her cheeks turning pink. Mitsune nearly died laughing as she held her sides._

_"Okay, the second one will be a lot easier!" she wiped a stray tear from her eye with a chuckle. After she calmed down she puller her friend into a hug. " You've got a deal Naru...I'll do my best." Naru smiled as she returned the friendly gesture._

_"Yeah, take care of him." The bonding moment ended and the other residents of the Inn made their way into the hot springs. Naru turned around to greet them but was interrupted when a pair of hands grabbed at her assets._

_"Hohoo~ Your chest has gotten bigger Naru-chan! It is truly the bust of a toudai student!" Naru immediately tried to attack Mitsune who only jumped back laughing and smiling._

_"I can believe you just did that!" Naru said with a rose red blush to her cheeks and an angry smile. Mitsune only laughed as she scooped up some water with her hands and forearms to throw at Naru. Kaolla and Sarah quickly joined the water fight as Shinobu and Motoko relaxed at the other end of the spring with the same train of thought._

_' Are they really the adults here?'_

_Later that night..._

_To say that Naru was nervous was an understatement. She sat at the koutetsu, twiddling her thumbs __over the other as she glanced at the hole to Keitaro's room and back to her hands._

_She was really going to do this...she was about to give Keitaro to someone who truly deserved him...she was about to ease that pain in her chest that had appeared ever since Keitaro professed to her. So many scenario's had run through her head about the upcoming situation. The most troublesome being Keitaro strongly disagreeing with Naru's reasons and immediately bedding her. Which she doesn't resist, and oh boy did that scenario ignite a flame inside Naru's loins that she never thought she could put out with just mental discipline! She slapped her hands to both sides of her face and shook off a repeat of that scenario in her mind. She sighed as she glanced at Lido-kun one more time and got up from her seat. She moved the stuffed animal off of the board and lifted it. She took a deep breath,_

_"Hey Keitaro, you awake?" there was an uneasy pause..._

_" Ye...yeah" he heard her feet thump as lightly as they could against the tatami floor when she dropped down from the hole. Oh crap why was she here!? Was it to finally get in that beating for the little episode with Mitsune in her school uniform? He already had an extra three weeks added onto the broken leg because of Mitsune's roughhousing and he doesn't need anymore problems!_

_" ...I came to talk..." her voice sounded so...different. Where was the powerful and confident voice she always had? It was replaced by this soft and unsure tone, it instantly caught Keitaro's attention as he grabbed his glasses, shuffled his way out of his futon and sat down. Naru sat directly in front of him with her head down, staring at her fingers and twiddling her thumbs. She was nervous?! What did she come here to talk about that would make HER nervous? Then she spoke, and he understood why. " I've made my decision." Keitaro felt like he swallowed a rock!_

_"D-Decision?" a bead of sweat formed on his forehead. She became slightly irritated, it was like he was trying to avoid the subject! " You know! April 1__st__?" Oh, it wasn't a rock he thought he had swallowed! His heart just tried to escape through his throat but it failed miserably..._

_"Oh" he nervously tugged at his collar. " W-Well, what's y-your decision?" Naru calmed her nerves and breathed out heavily._

_"...Keitaro, I...I would absolutely love to be your girlfriend..." Keitaro's brain had just received a party invitation from Keitaro's heart. His facial expression was one of utter shock as he tried to recover the skill to talk but his tongue was suddenly dry. Naru bit her lip as her sight drifted to the side, "But..."_  
_' But?! What the f- ' ← Keitaro's Heart_

_" I can't..." and just like that, Keitaro felt like he had just been crushed under a heavy duty truck that was filled to the brim with the 'solid concrete blocks of rejection'._

_"Wha...what?" his hand gripped his shirt, just above his heart. "What do you mean you cant?" Naru looked at Keitaro again with sadness in her eyes. It shocked Keitaro. She was sad that she couldn't be with him? What was going on?_

_"What is it Narusegawa? What's eating at you?" Naru's eyes began to water and her lap became the most interesting thing in the room. She managed to squeak out, " I feel so selfish."_

_"Eh? What do you mean?"_

_" I've been nothing but a impassable wall to my best friend and I'm so violent towards you for no reason..."_

_"Don't... Don't say that Naru, I deserved those punches." Keitaro waved his hands in front of his chest dismissively as Naru silently laughed to herself._

_"No you didn't, it was just the inaccurate judgment of a girl who couldn't understand her feelings. You didn't deserve any kind of abuse."_

_"Na...Narusegawa"_

_"There's someone that's more deserving...someone that needs your love more than I do..." Her head drifted back down to her lap as tears started to fall. She tried her hardest not to cry at this part, she shouldn't be crying!_

_"More deserving? Who- what are you talking about?"_

_"Kitsune-chan likes you, Keitaro..."_  
_Error! ERROR! Does not freakin' compute! ← Keitaro's Brain._  
_Mitsune liked Keitaro?! You mean the girl who tries (and succeeds thanks to his unnatural calamity streak) to get him to fondle her breasts in order to skip her rent? Why would she like him!? It seemed so odd in his eyes._

_"Why are you doing this Naru?" she grabbed at her pajama pants._

_"I've been in Mitsune's way towards a relationship since middle school Keitaro. Male classmates would bother me for a date or to be their girl every week and all were too heartbroken after being denied to consider Kitsune-chan as an option. I guess they thought that she would do the same...But no matter who asked me, even if it was a guy she liked, she would just act unaffected." Keitaro remembered when Kitsune told him about the numerous amount of guys that asked Naru out but he didn't think it would be boys she liked as well!_

_"Did you know she also had a crush on Seta-san? After she found out I did as well, she backed off...I'm such a terrible person Keitaro..." she wiped her eyes with the palm of her hands as Keitaro sat there wide eyed. It was astonishing to hear that about Kitsune. She was truly a kindhearted person, placing her friends happiness before her and no doubt pretending to be alright. It sounded a lot like-_

_'Me...' Keitaro thought. Yeah, you._

_"That's why..." her tired voice brought him out of his thoughts. "I...I want you to be with her. I'm tired of denying her happiness Keitaro. It's been eating at me ever since you confessed..." Those were tears of sadness he saw that day. Ones that were caused by him, but not by him (Get it?). Another tear made it's way down Naru's face but it was quickly swiped away by a strong, caring hand that shocked Naru._

_"You've got a big heart, Narusegawa." he paused with a smile, " Bigger than mine." he folded his arms and closed his eyes. " I can't forget about you so easily..." she nearly choked when she heard that. " But I will honor your request...I will respond to Mitsune-san." Naru managed a small smile as she wiped the remaining tears away._

_"Thank you Keitaro...I...I'll let you go back to bed" Naru rose from her spot and lightly kissed Keitaro on his forehead before slid the doors open and walked out. When her footsteps were no longer audible on his level Keitaro opened his eyes, a torrent of tears were released from the dams in a silent cry as he sat still._

_….The party was canceled..._

_The Next Morning_

_Nearly all of the residents at Hinata-sou sat at the kitchen table and were eating a normal and delicious breakfast provided by Shinobu. Naru hadn't come downstairs and Motoko thinks that she wouldn't be coming down soon either._

_"Said she had a bit of a stomach ache. She may come down to join us if it goes by." Only one person at the table knew exactly why Naru hadn't arrived for breakfast. Before Kitsune was able to offer to carry Naru's meal to her, Keitaro got up and carried Shinobu's breakfast of miso soup, a rolled omelet and rice to her room._

_'Hmmm, she must have not said anything to him yet...' Mitsune thought as she continued to eat and listen to Sarah and Su go on about how boring/exciting school was about to be. Motoko was somewhat ranting about her English and Math classes which Shinobu could only laugh and agree as she stored the small amount of left overs and began to clean the dirtied pots and pans. Keitaro returned shortly and began to dig into his food again. In between bites he would steal a glance at Mitsune and quickly return to his food._

_'Damn! Why do I feel nervous now!?' he thought as Mitsune finished her meal and got up to assist Shinobu. After the four school kids left for the destinations Mitsune stood at the lobby entrance as she watched them head down the stairs. Maybe she should go check on Naru?_

_"Hey, Mitsune-san..."She jumped! Holy shit when did Keitaro get behind her? She turned around and smiled, giving him a two fingered salute._

_" What's up Kei?" with a hand pressed into her hip. The reflective light of the glass doors gave off a heavenly glow behind Mitsune as Keitaro could only stare at her. Confused, Mitsune clapped her hands and Keitaro snapped out of it. He let out an embarrassed chuckled as he scratched the back of his head with a red tint adorning his cheeks._

_"Sorry! Ummm..." he lightly coughed into his closed hand to straighten out his voice, stood up tall and looked Mitsune in her eyes...well as much of her eyes he could see._

_"Are...Are you doing anything today?"_

* * *

Aoyama Motoko woke up nearly an hour earlier from her usual schedule. The reason behind it being her new neighbor. She admitted to herself, if it was another female it wouldn't have been a serious issue, but it was a man. A man whom none of them knew anything about. Sure, Granny Hina sent him, but what if he suddenly changed and try to do something to the tenants? Motoko's eyes squinted in anger as the thought of this mysterious man trying to violate one of her close friends. She wouldn't allow it as long as she was here! Her eyes shifted towards her sword as it tilted against her desk. After a bit of thought she dressed herself in her hakama and gi and grabbed her sword before opening her shoji doors.

' _Let's see if he's even in his room...' _Motoko silently slid the door shut and glided across the wooden floors to the next room. Reaching for the door she heard a series grunts and soft thuds from the other side. Her thumb shifted upwards, lifting her sword out of it's scabbard for a quick strike if the man was up to anything suspicious. She moved the door silently to the side to peer in and froze. She wasn't prepared for the sight before her very eyes.

The new tenant was in his room alright, working out to be exact. And by the looks of it, he'd been at it for quiet some time. He was in the middle of a set of sit-ups it seems. With his hair pulled back and tied into a style reminiscent of a pineapple, shirtless and equipped with black sweat pants, he continued his regimen.

"50...51...52...53...54...55" he paused on the way back down and his left hand quickly grabbed at his stomach. " Come on body! Just a few more!" he said through gritted teeth.  
Numerous beads of sweat formed on his forehead and made their way down his face before being cascaded from his chin onto a lean six-pack of pure dark chocolate. With a small cry of '60!' he nearly collapsed back onto the floor if not for his elbows jerking out to support him.

' _Okay! Three set's of 60 sit-ups before breakfast is still a bad idea. I should stop!' _he thought as he could have sworn he heard his door slide shut. He wanted to investigate, but he looked at the digital clock not too far from his position as it read ' 6:58AM'. He blamed the noise on his mind from waking up so early and quickly kicking into gear for his morning workout schedule.

On the other side of the door Motoko was as red as a tomato and slightly sweating. She couldn't believe what just happened...She just stood there, marveling at the mysterious young man as he performed his task diligently.

…..Let me say it again.

Aoyama Motoko, the hater of men, was checking out the new male tenant. Madness, yes?  
_  
' Must be those teenage hormones kicking in, right Motoko? You wouldn't really fall for that guy right?' _Motoko thought as she nervously swallowed. ' _R-Right! Obviously! That amazing body means nothing! ' _she thought proudly, until those words went through the cerebral processor. If her face went anymore red than it was now she might explode. Motoko quickly, but silently stormed off to the roof. Meditation and a few katas should bring her back to her right state of mind.

Once Tenzo felt the mysterious and fluctuating source of ki vacate his immediate field of detection he breathed a sigh of relief mid-squat. He was nervous. Really nervous about his current situation. He was in a foreign land with no friends or family he knew of. No knowledge of the property's or town's geography like he had known of his hometown. He does know most of Japan's traditional/modern culture and mannerisms thanks to his father, but he still felt like something wasn't right.

' _Is this the feeling of being a Gaijin?...Maybe I should just return home...' _he considered, until he thought of the scolding his mom would give him if he suddenly returned home now or how his dad would kick his ass all over the family dojo if he knew his son was such a little punk.

Tenzo smiled. ' _Dad...' _he dug through his nearly four feet long duffel bag. Tenzo pulled out two identically long items wrapped in white cloth and sat down cross legged. He easily identified which one he had to open, hearing a second item rattling back and forward against it's fellow passenger. He pushed that one aside for the time being and unwrapped his chosen item to reveal a long and sleek wakizashi. The polished auburn woodwork of art gleamed under the light of the room. He picked it and and turned it over, observing the kanji on the other side that read: _' May this blade forever protect those I hold dear!'_

A smirk appeared on Tenzo's face as he imagined the absolutely ridiculous face his father would muster whilst he said this. He stood the sheathed weapon vertical to his body and leaned the handle onto his forehead with his eyes closed.

" I nearly forgot to tell you good morning, Old Man..."

(With Motoko...)

With meditation being ruined by random images of the young mans chiseled body glistening with sweat (sometimes being held against her), Motoko banded her hair into a high ponytail and dove head first into her advanced forms.

Motoko closed her eyes tightly and took her stance. She inhaled deeply and shortly after exhaled, her muscles relaxing. Her eyes snapped open as she conjured up her imaginary opponents. Her first match up would be someone with a short-range weapon as she took a step forward and slashed horizontally. Her opponent managed to dodge the disarming blow and dashed in to strike from below but that effort would be stopped with the butt of Motoko's sword as she slammed it on top of his head, her foot following quickly after to down enemy number one.

Her next fight would now be two enemies. No doubt both would have weapons with a greater range. One armed with a chain to stun and subdue her, the other armed with a thick iron rod. Immediately the chain came speeding at her, to which she responded with a sharp side step and a ki induced burst of speed towards her opponent. She gripped the handle of her sword with both hands and swung up at her opponents arm hard, ensuring enough pain to disarm him and a possibility of immobilizing his hand. She quickly shifted her hips and brought her sword back down onto the man. Taking down enemy number two. She swiftly dodged to the left, visioning that his partner would obviously try a cheap shot shortly after.  
She dashed forward with and overhead strike and clashed against the enemies weapon. After a short struggle she pulled back and downward onto the pole, opening up her target to a whirlwind of attacks. She shot her elbow into his nose, the proceeded with a right cross to his face which forced him to stumble back. She gripped her sword again and swiftly slashed him in an ' X ' fashion before placing her sword beside her scabbard into an iaido stance.

" **Hiken: Jakuzankuusen! **(Hidden Sword Technique: Lesser Air-Cutting Flash)" she shouted as she flashed her sword once more with enough ki to only create a small gust of wind that wouldn't damage the railing of the roof. If it were a real battle she would've poured in enough energy to blast them sky high!

With her enemies dealt with, she flourished her sword before sliding it back home into the scabbard. She released a sigh of relief as she rolled her shoulders and neck. ' _Onto the next one...' _she though until she heard a voice call out to her from the staircase.

"Wow! That was really impressive" the dark skinned male said with a large smile. His hair now hanging freely, hovering over his eyebrows and slightly below his shoulders. He now had on a white t-shirt, which made Motoko slightly blush remembering what was under it. She quickly straightened up and her hand flew to re-draw Shisui.

"Who are you, what are you doing here, and what are you carrying?" she said menacingly and released some ki to hopefully pressure the man into answering her if he decided not to. Her trick didn't seem to effect the man but he answered anyway.

"Oh! How could I be so rude! Please forgive me." he said with a waist level bow. " My name is Miyaki Tenzo! I'm a new resident here at the Inn. And well, I..." he paused, slowly unwrapping the concealed weapon. "...I also came up here to do a bit of training." pushing the auburn weapon forward to further convince the girl.

Motoko eyed the wakizashi with suspicion. It's wooden saya (scabbard) and tsuka (handle) were well made and kept in proper care. " You know how to use a sword?" she questioned somewhat eagerly.

Tenzo chose his words wisely, hearing a change in her voice " I have enough skill with it to get by if I'm ever attacked."

" Is that so?...Hmmm, you wouldn't mind repaying me right? It's only fair after unintentionally giving you a display of my skills." Motoko said with a small smile as she folded her arms above her chest.  
Tenzo opened his mouth to speak, then snapped it shut quickly. ' _Should've stayed in my room..._' a hand brushed through his hair as he sighed.

" It is the proper thing to do...Do you have anything in mind?"

Motoko grabbed two shinai that leaned against the wooden rails of the roof. She tossed one to Tenzo.  
"Show me what you can do." Tenzo's face immediately frowned.

"But the fight will be completely one sided Miss."

" Motoko"

" Eh?"

" My name is Aoyama Motoko" The Kendo Girl stated again.

' _Aoyama?...Have I heard that name before?' _Tenzo thought as he began to dig into his memories until Motoko interrupted.

"How about I make it interesting? If you manage to land a blow upon me, I shall help you improve. If I win, I will take that sword of yours." she pointed to the auburn wakizashi, then she felt a change in Tenzo's aura. Tenzo closed his eyes and gave a small smile to Motoko.

"I don't think you'd want that sword Motoko-san...It's old and hard to take care of." Motoko laughed.

"To someone like you maybe. I bet I would do a better job at keeping such a work of art in working condition compared to you." she saw his brow furrow in anger and smiled to herself. ' _Got you! ' _

" Motoko-san, please-" Tenzo was cut off as Motoko rushed him with an overhead strike that he barely managed to block.

"Enough talk. You no longer have a choice. If I beat you here you won't be able to stop me from taking it!" she applied pressure to his defense, feeling him slowly crumble beneath her.

"...If that's how you want it, Motoko-san, fine." Tenzo said as he opened his eyes to stare right into Motoko's. It wasn't until this moment, that Motoko realized that his soft, golden eyes were now void of the welcoming look they had moments ago. They were replaced by the cold, steely gaze of an experienced swordsman. A calculative look she had only seen on the older clansmen, her father and her sister, Tsuruko.  
Motoko hid her nervousness well and smiled. She may have awakened the beast, but she wasn't going to show any fear.

'_ Aoyama's NEVER show fear!' _Motoko rebounded back and went back into her stance. She observed Tenzo cautiously, his hands held the shinai lightly and his feet were grounded and firm.

" You seem sloppy. Maybe that look of yours was just a bluff!" Motoko tried to egg him on, but to no avail.

"How about you come find out?" he said smoothly. He really wasn't going to move, Motoko read that much already. In a burst of speed she dashed towards him and clashed once more. In an instant they began to trade blows.

Motoko was amused that the boy was able to perform so well with a little motivation. He was better than he said he was. Voluntarily broadcast by Motoko, he was able to read each of her moves and counter-act accordingly with a blow of his own or a swift step out of her range.

' _Enough to get by huh? You would've had to been training for a few years to keep up with me.' _she thought to herself as she dodged an attempt to bludgeon her head.

" You're starting to sweat, Miyaki! Getting this sword will be easier than I thought if you're getting tired already!" she taunted as she decided to return the favor with gusto! ' _He won't be able to dodge this fast enough!_' Motoko swung down full force as Tenzo got closer to her. Before the bamboo blade managed to hit the angered boy on the head for an effective knockout, he vanished from Motoko's line of sight.

"W-What!?" she was then sent tumbling forward as she felt someone ram into her back. She rolled and turned to see Tenzo resetting into his mock-kendo stance.

" If you want my wakizashi you'll have to try harder Motoko-san." he smirked, which only made the young Aoyama mad at his cockiness.

"I'll show you harder!" Motoko rushed at him for her final move and Tenzo prepared to counter.

"**Shinmei-ryu Ougi: Zanganke-**" the wrapping cloth from Tenzo's wakizashi had made it's way into the battle and underneath Motoko's ever waiting foot, sending her rocketing into the boy with a scream.

"Kyaa!" Tenzo only had a split second of momentary shock as the girl collided into boy and they crashed onto the floor. Leaving them in a rather, _compromising _, position.

"Ow ow ow! Why didn't you secure that c-" Motoko started to shout but to her horror, she realized she was perfectly straddling Tenzo!

"Oh god, 180 sit-ups before breakfast is one of the stupidest-"

" DIE, BASTARD!" a shrill, embarrassed cry was followed by the bamboo blade being completely broken over Tenzo's head in one powerful stroke. Unfortunately, he wasn't given the choice of not being sent to dreamland posthaste.

Motoko's face was flushed and burning red as she panted. After her little episode Motoko squeaked as she quickly jumped off of him and adjusted her disheveled gi.

"I see you've gotten to know the new worker rather well, Aoyama." The monotone voice of the gothic Urashima Kanako scared Motoko as she quickly faced her.

"I-It was all an accident! We were sparring and I tripped! NOTHING HAPPENED!" Motoko quickly blabbered with a rose red blush to her cheeks.

"Whatever. You should head downstairs and prepare for your security duty. Maehara will be serving breakfast momentarily." she said as she walked over from the stairway towards Tenzo and inspected his unconscious form.

"...You said you tripped, yes?"

"Yes! Why?!" Kanako eyed the older girl.

"Then would you like to explain the broken shinai and that growing bump on his forehead?" Motoko sweat-dropped.

"Ah...I'll get him some help..."

* * *

Motoko stood outside of Room 303 with a breakfast tray in here hands. She sighed as she remembered what occurred before she left Tenzo earlier to greet the others good morning and enjoy Shinobu's cooking.

(Flashback, 25 minutes ago...)

_" He's fine. I'm not sure if he'll be getting up before breakfast is over though." Urashima Haruka said as she placed a blanket over Tenzo._

_"Exactly how hard did you hit him?" she asked the clan heiress who stood nervously by the door._

_"...Hard enough to break bamboo over his head..." Motoko said as she pushed her index fingers together with a sheepish smile._

_" Geez Motoko. You've gotta stop acting so impulsively. Keitaro may be able to handle it thanks to his childhood training, but this is just an average guy."_

_"Understood Haruka-san. I'm sorry." Motoko bowed her head. Haruka sighed as she reflexively reached for a smoke, but decided against it. Until she left the room anyway._

_"You shouldn't be apologizing to me. Save it for when Tenzo wakes up." And with that, Haruka left the room to attend to her own business, far away from Kanako._

_Motoko watched as Haruka disappeared below the stairway and turned her attention back to Tenzo._  
_Why would he hide his ability with the sword? Aren't men suppose to show how powerful they are when given the chance?_

_Speaking of swords, Motoko glanced over at the auburn wakizashi and walked over to it. Silently picking it up, she marveled at the craftsmanship. The scabbard had no grooves or bumps. The only alteration being the message flawlessly written on the side in black ink._  
_Now, the real ordeal came as Motoko gripped tightly onto the handle and pulled to hear in return a familiar 'click'. She swallowed, and began to draw out the blade. Within the first few inches of the two feet long weapon,to Motoko's amazement the edge of the blade had a golden yellow tinge to it. Seeing this peculiar yellow blade in action would be a spectacle to behold. Truly this was the work of a master smith._

_Where had this young man found such a blade? There were few blacksmiths, even in Japan that could craft something as amazing as this. And this boy was a most likely a foreigner to these lands._

_"Probably bought it cause it looked 'cool'. Tch, men." Motoko scoffed, now staring at the jagged temperline of the sword, no doubt mimicking the teeth of an animal._

_Whilst marveling at the master smith weapon in her hand she hadn't realize that the blade had been slowly releasing a calm wave of ki within the room. The owner of the blade began to stir in his sleep as he felt the soothing, familiar energy wash over him._

_"O...tou...-san..." Tenzo murmured in his sleep which snapped Motoko out of her reverie._

_" Father?...Ah!" Motoko began to panic as she realized the effect of this blade and quickly returned it to it's scabbard. Luckily, that did stop the mysterious technique and Tenzo returned to a peaceful rest._  
_Motoko looked at the weapon once more in her hands, and then looked at Tenzo._

_"Father...this weapon belonged to your father? She wondered. She placed the blade back against the wall and headed for the door._

_"Don't...go..." Motoko froze in her tracks. That sword did NOT wake him up. She turned around with a bit of red to her cheeks and spoke out._

_"I'm sorry for disturbing you Miyaki, please, you need your rest." she walked back to him, only to see tears in his sleep._

_"Please...Dad..." Motoko partially covered her mouth in shock. She...She knew why he was crying. She shouldn't have messed with that sword. She REALLY shouldn't have done that. As the wave of calm began to completely disappear from the room Motoko quickly made her way out. Now honestly disturbed by her love of swords..._

(Flashback End...)

Motoko took a deep breath to calm her nerves and lightly tapped against the shoji door.

"Miyaki? Are you awake?" There was no answer. She was about to return the tray downstairs when the door slid open, to reveal Tenzo leaning against the door. Motoko noticed the tear stains on his face, but chose to say nothing about them.

"H-Hey Motoko-san..." Tenzo said quietly, his golden orbs surrounded by a faint sea of red. Motoko felt sick, she could feel the waves of depression rolling off of the young man.

" Sorry about earlier...I reacted without thinking." she said with a slight bow.

" Don't worry about it." He smiled. " I...I'm just glad you didn't..." his eye's drifted to his fathers sword, which made Motoko pout.

"How rude! I have a sense of dignity you know." she huffed as Tenzo chuckled.

"Sorry sorry, it's just a very special item to me..."

"I know" Motoko said softly.

"Mm? Did you say something Motoko-san?"

" I said here's breakfast." she quickly lied as she handed the tray of steamed rice, tsukemono, natto and miso soup. Tenzo smiled brightly,which made Motoko feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Thank you very much for bringing me some food! Ah, I'll be down to introduce myself to the others later?" he half-asked which Motoko waved off.

"Don't bother. Kanako has already explained to the others that you won't be able to show this morning. We will be here this afternoon though. I'd suggest you eat, leave the tray by the door and catch some rest. I did whack you pretty hard with that Shinai." she teased as Tenzo laughed.

"Indeed you did...Thanks again, Motoko-san." Motoko nodded and began her trek back to the lobby room to inform everyone on Tenzo's condition and begin working.

* * *

_**(Extra – Ride E'm Cowgirl)**_

After assisting Haruka with carrying Tenzo to his room, Motoko made her way downstairs into the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone!" she said with a small smile. As soon as she came into view the kitchen had gone absolutely, dead quiet.

Shinobu's face was red as her gaze stuck to the pot. Naru's expression was red as well, and slightly angry? Su and Sarah were giggling as they pointed at Motoko and whispered to each other, Kanako sat at the far end of the table, a poker face, as usual. But Mitsune, had a look of pure mischievousness. Mitsune's fox grin appeared quickly as she eyed Motoko and stroked her chin.

"_Ohohooo~ Motoko-chan!_" she did not like that tone in her voice.

" I thought you didn't have a likin' for men as yet. Guess everything changed this mornin' huh?" Motoko really didn't like where this was going...

"What are you getting at?"

" Don't play dumb girl!" Mitsune got up and slung an arm around the taller girls shoulder, pulling her down somewhat to her level.

"Kanako told us you must've been ridin' the new guy ALL LAST NIGHT how she found you two this mornin'! How was he? Give ya' girl Kitsune some juicy blackmail material!" Motoko's face displayed a look of absolute horror with a hint of utter embarassment, followed by a level of rage that the other residents of Hinata Inn didn't know was even humanly possible.

"KAAAANAAAAKOOOOOO!"

* * *

E/N: And that's chapter three! That should actually be about 10 and some legitimate pages without the Author's Note at the beginning!

Kinda sorry for the slow update again. I've realized that I've gotta start writing more for that creative juice to start flowin'! It's not like art where I just get into the mood all of a sudden, for me anyway.

So, about that thing goin' on with Fanfiction's M rated content. I've signed a petition, hoping that would be enough but it seems like the fights still going on, so I'll soon be submitting a letter to them. And that letter will be short as hell.  
It's really messed up to see some of the sites greatest stories gone for-freakin'-ever, realizing the hard work the authors put into them to be wiped out without a trace. I really hope those authors had backups of those stories on their hard drive or something!  
Has this got me worried? My only stories are both M rated for safety reasons, I'm scared as fuck!  
I've also heard through the mighty grapevine that this all started from some _prissy writers group_ that just thumb-downed and reported the living hell out of stories ONE of them didn't _"deem worthy"_. Do I remember the name? Nope. And I'm already a small author as it is. I don't want any trouble from anybody. Peaceful Speed is Peaceful!  
So yeah, readers and fellow authors, let's get together and put a stop to the rise of this old rule that didn't belong last time, and it still doesn't. Alternative ways of filtering M-M+ rated content is much more easier, and SANE than deleting WEEKS-MONTHS of work don'tcha think?  
Reader Age Verification, User Age-Submission Verification, Content Restriction for Non-Members. The List could go on for like...8 more options maybe!

Partially, I know that some parents will back up the ban rule, but really. If the author has " Rated M for 'Drug Use, Strong Language, Partial Nudity and Sexual Themes. This story is suited for those 18+' " as the first damned thing you see in the summary, how the hell can you NOT blame your kid for reading it?

Sigh! I better not ramble on, I might end up talking about something completely different!

Write you guys later,  
_~ Speed Ke'Dai_


End file.
